Mice are depleted of thymus-dependent immune responses by thymectomy, lethal irradiation with bone marrow reconstitution, and anti-lymphocyte sera. This results in increased susceptibility of the mice to herpes infection. Restoration of resistance by reconstitution of the mice with selected subpopulations of T-lymphocytes is being attempted to determine which lymphocytes are active in conferring resistance to this infection.